90120: The Final Season
by Ghost27031997
Summary: This is my take on how season six should have gone if the show had been continued. It carries on from where season five ends and I hope you enjoy it.
1. New Beginnings

**90210: The Final Season**

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

* * *

Annie Wilson stood on the runway next to her plane, hugging her new fiance, Liam Court. He smiled at her and took her in his arms and swung her around in excitement. She had never felt so happy in her whole life and Liam had never loved anyone like he loved her. They stood smiling and laughing neither of them sure what they were supposed to do next.

"Annie, I am so happy for you two and everything, but if you want to go on this book tour then we need to leave now." Her best friend Naomi Clark pointed out before grabbing her left hand and squealing over the beautiful ring that rested on her finger. Again.

"I don't want to go to Paris," Annie said looking at Liam.

"What? Annie are you sure?" Liam asked her, he knew how much she was looking forward to seeing her mum and how much effort she had put into writing her book and he already felt bad for how he had reacted when he found out about it.

"Yes. No, I don't know," She said looking at the floor. "I mean how can go to Europe for a year now? I don't want to leave you for a whole year."

"We'll make it work." He said firmly, "I can come and visit you and we can skype all the time."

"Yeah Annie, I gave up my dream for my marriage and look what happened," Naomi added.

"Ok," Annie replied still unsure. Then she put on the best excited smile she could manage, "I'm going to Paris" she exclaimed as Liam leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

Erin Silver walked silently down the road with her best friend Dixon Wilson, neither of them had spoken in a while and they were both unsure how to break the silence. The brief happy feeling Silver had experienced when she had heard Annie and Liam's news had now faded. Now all she felt was sadness, and all she could think about was this stupid cancer. It was so unfair, she was 20 years old, she wasn't supposed to have had cancer.

Dixon saw tears form in the corners of her eyes and did his best to comfort her, "It's going to be ok you know." He said putting his arm around her but she pulled away.

"No Dixon I don't know that," she replied getting angry.

"Come on Sil remember what I said before, I know you can fight this thing." He told her, "Don't give up before you have even tried."

"Dixon you don't understand!" She shouted, then she broke down into tears, "Within the last few days, I lost by baby and I got cancer. What's the point in trying."

"Silver you have been through too much to just give up now, I'm not going to let you give up." He said then pulled her into a hug and this time she didn't resist, she wanted him to comfort her. After a few minutes she stopped crying and he released her, "You know what, there is nothing we can do about it at the moment, so I say we try and take your mind off things."

"How?" She whispered.

"Well, we could head down to the offshore and celebrate the fact that my sister is getting married!"

Silver smiled and wiped away the tears that remained on her face with her jacket sleeve and nodded.

* * *

Adrianna Tate-Duncan hurried through the hospital balancing two coffees in one hand as she struggled with one crutch in the other. Despite her broken ankle she still made it to the room she wanted unaided. The doctor was just leaving as she arrived, he smiled and held the door open for her but she was too focused on the man in the hospital bed to even notice him.

"Hey sweetie, I got you a coffee," She said affectionately.

Navid Shirazi sat up in his bed wincing at the pain as he did so, "Thanks babe, I don't know what I'd do without you!" He joked.

Adrianna kissed him on the forehead and then sat down on the chair next to him, "so what did the doctor say?"

"My scans came back and nothing is broken! I just have a lot of bad bruising and sprained wrist, It could have been a lot worse." He explained, "I should be able to go home in about hour."

"That's great!" She exclaimed excitedly pulling him into a hug. He winced at the pain and a small groan escaped his lips. "Oops, I'm so sorry Navid I wasn't thinking." She apologized immediately and pulled away but he stopped her.

"You know what, Your worth the pain." He said and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

In Washington Annie sat in her hotel room fiddling with her engagement ring and thinking about Liam. She couldn't believe what had happened and although she loved Liam and was sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him she still felt scared.

"Annie! There you are!" Naomi interrupted her train of thought by barging into her room. "I need you to help me choose an interview outfit." Annie pulled a face at her, "Come on please, I really need this to all go well so I can finally prove to Jordan's mother from hell that I am perfect for her son."

Annie sighed, "Fine."

"Yay! Then after we can start planning your engagement party-"

"Woah slow down Naomi, what engagement party?"

"The one I'm throwing you when you get back from your little book tour." Naomi told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I get back from my book tour in a year," Annie reminded her.

"So?" Naomi asked getting impatient and starting feel annoyed that her best friend had not used the party as an opened to ask her to be her maid of honor. But it was clear that Annie had given up so she proceeded to pull out various items of clothing from her over sized suitcase.

* * *

Liam arrived at the Offshore to find two of his best friends sat at the bar.

"Liam!" Silver shouted when she saw him, but she got over her surprise and immediately got up to hug him, " congratulations, I can't believe that you two are actually engaged!"

"Neither can I," he confessed as he helped himself to a beer from behind his bar.

"Well, third time lucky!" Dixon joked as he got up to congratulate his friend, "seriously though I am really happy for you man. But if you ever hurt my sister, I will have to kick your ass!" Liam laughed knowing he was only half joking.

"Speaking of which, where is Annie?" Silver asked.

"Well," he said checking his watch, "she arrived in Washington about an hour ago."

"What? She's still going to Paris?"

"Dude you can't propose to a girl and then let her move to a different continent for a year." Dixon told him.

"Look I didn't want to let her go, I mean I already miss her like crazy but what was I supposed to do? I already made her feel awful for writing the book, I can't take this tour away from here too, she deserves the chance to celebrate it. So can you just let it go." Liam explained then went quiet hand helped himself to another a beer.

"You know you could always go to Paris." Silver pointed out.

"No, I can't go to Paris" Liam finally replied after staring at them both for what felt like minutes. "Paris is Annie's thing. I don't even know if she'd want me there, I wasn't exactly supportive of this book."

"Annie loves you." Dixon told him, "and she would love being with you in paris."

"Plus it would be the best surprise ever!" Silver added.

Liam looked at them both as excitement grew inside him, "I guess I'm going to Paris then."

* * *

Back in Washington Naomi re-entered her hotel room to find Jordan asleep on their bed, she smiled to herself and moved quietly across the room so that she didn't wake him. But as she tried to get undressed she slipped banged into the wardrobe waking him anyway.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Naomi apologized as he rolled over and sat up.

"You've been gone a long time," Jordan commented checking his watch.

"Annie was helping me choose and interview outfit," She explained but could stop herself from adding, "not that she was very helpful. I mean she was clearly thinking about Liam the entire time, she couldn't stop staring at that ring on her finger." Jordan raised his eyebrows at her, "Ok it's not like I blame her, she did just get get engaged and that ring is gorgeous-"

"Well," Jordan interrupted. "I missed you."

"Really?" Naomi asked crawling onto the bed next to him. "Do you want to show me how much you missed me?"

She squealed as he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. She moved so that she was practically beneath him and wrapped her arms around he waist. He began to kiss her softly on the neck and she groaned with pleasure and whispered loudly, "Oh Max."

* * *

"Hey Guys! I didn't expect to see you here," Navid exclaimed has he and Adrianna walked into the Offshore. Dixon and Silver both got up to check their friends were ok.

"How's your leg?" Silver asked her best friend before hugging her gently whilst Dixon said hi to Navid.

"It's fine now, I have to walk with these things for a while," she said about her crutches, "but I was really lucky, for a moment there I didn't think that I was going to make it out of that concert." Navid instinctively put his arm around her protectively.

"Do they know what caused the stage collapse yet?" Dixon asked, he still could get over what had happened.

"Haven't you heard? They think someone planted a bomb under the stage." Navid told them, he was shocked to discover that they didn't know yet.

"What? Why would anyone do something like that?" Silver asked what they had all been thinking.

"I don't know," Adrianna shrugged, "but it's over now and I just want to move on and focus on the future now."

"For what it's worth you were amazing on stage." Dixon told her, "you know before it collapsed." He added jokingly.

" Thanks but I don't think that anyone is going to remember any of my performance," Adrianna said feeling disappointed thinking about that song she had written.

"I will." Navid said kissing her on the top of the head and she turned to smile at him.

Silver had been lost in thought ever since Adrianna had mentioned the future, and it took all she had not to cry as she said, " guys there is something I need to tell you-"

"Oh my god!" Adrianna interrupted, "Ivy."

All of them turned to where she was looked and were shocked to find their old friend standing in the doorway smiling at them.

* * *

Liam raced home as fast as he could, he was so excited to see his girlfriend again. He couldn't stop picturing the look on her face when he surprised her in Paris. He hurried through the door and into his room pulling out the bag he already had packed for Australia and began to pull things out of it. The thought of Sydney made him feel guilty, he had only been using her to hide his feelings for Annie.

He started repacking the bag with mostly the same clothes he had just unpacked and then began rummaging through his wardrobe for what he had left in there. He stopped when he felt a paper bag at the back and pulled it confused as he couldn't remember leaving it there or what he had put in it. He pulled out the bag and opened it, it was a wooden photo frame and inside was the photo him in and Annie in Mexico. He laughed when he saw it and was about to put it back but he couldn't. Instead he turned it over, undid the back and slipped out the photo. He put the picture in his pocked and grabbed his bag.

As he headed downstairs there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find two armed policemen standing there in front of him.

"Liam Court?" One of them asked.

"Yes that's me, what's going on?" He replied confused.

"You are under arrest on suspicion of planting a bomb at the Spencer Blaine Tribute concert, you need to come down to the station to answer a few questions." The officer replied whilst the other one twisted him around and fastened a set of handcuffs around his wrists.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked my first chapter, this is my first story so I don't really know if it's any good. I would really appreciate any comments that are left and any suggestions that people have (if anyone actually bothers to read this). I will write more soon and try and add in a few good story lines as this chapter was just to get things going. Thanks =).


	2. The Lies We Tell

**90210: The Final Season**

**Chapter 2: The Lies We Tell**

* * *

Adrianna and Navid arrived at their first house viewing since deciding to move in together, they were both excited and Navid had even spent ages searching for their perfect house online. He was convinced that this this one would be it.

"I can't believe we are actually going house shopping together," Adrianna said as they got as they got out of the car.

"I know, we're all grown up!" Navid joked and then he playfully pulled her towards him and kissed her.

They walked into the house giggling together, "Oh my god, this place is amazing!" Adrianna exclaimed as they were greeted by the estate agent.

"I knew you'd like it," Navid said excitedly once they had been left to look around themselves. He felt so pleased with himself for finding it and and loved that he was the one to put that expression on Adrianna's face.

Adrianna traced the banister with her finger as Navid helped her up the stairs, she could believe that he had found this place. It was perfect, it had everything they had talked about, it was spacious yet still cosy, it had a pretty garden around the back and a fireplace in the living room. "I think we should make an offer," she smiled turning to Navid.

He tried his best to contain his excitement, "Are you sure? Don't you want to look at other houses first?"

"I don't need to look at other houses. I mean have you seen this place?" She gestured around her.

"Ok lets make an offer." Navid said as calmly as he could manage, then laughed as she squealed and hugged him. Feeling ecstatic he leaned in to kiss her. Neither of them could stop smiling as they headed down stairs, only the sound of Navid's phone could draw them out of their little bubble.

"It's Dixon," he told her as he answered it, "Hey man how are you ya? I've got some news, me and Ade have found a house!"

Adrianna couldn't hear Dixon but she started to feel panicked as she watched the smile fade from Navid's face.

"Liam's in prison." Navid told her as he hung up.

* * *

Debbie Wilson waited at the airport for daughter to arrive, she couldn't wait to see Annie again. However she couldn't help but feel conflicted, she had been so angry when Annie had told her about the book but now she was mostly upset with herself for not being there for her daughter when she was clearly needed. Although a part of her was proud that Annie had written a successful novel but she still struggled to get past the fact that she had worked as a prostitute.

As Annie walked through the terminal she felt sick. She was so worried about seeing her mum, she remember how angry she been on the phone. She spotted her mother and froze, their eyes met and she held her breath.

Debbie spotted her daughter through the crowd and when she saw the worried expression on her face all her anger she had previously felt melted away and she couldn't help but smile.

The relief was plain to see on her face when Annie saw that smile and she hurried towards her mum, "Hi mom."

"Oh Annie I've missed you so much." Debbie said as tears rolled down her cheeks and she hugged her daughter. As they broke apart Annie struggled to hold back her own tears.

"I'm so sorry mom," She whispered and they hugged again.

"It's ok Annie, just promise me one thing, if you ever need help again you come to me. I don't care what the problem is just please tell me." Debbie told her firmly.

"I promise." Annie replied feeling overwhelmed, "and look, Liam and I got engaged!" She said pointing to the ring on her finger.

Debbie was shocked, she hadn't even noticed the ring, "I didn't even know you and Liam were back together." Was all she could manage to blurt out.

"Well it only happened the other day, but I love Liam and I want to marry him. I thought you would be happy for me."

"Annie I am happy for you, and I like Liam but your only 20 years old. I just don't want you to rush into anything." Debbie tried to explain.

"Exactly, I'm 20 years old I can make my own decisions." Annie said defensively, she was starting to get angry.

"Well you great decisions," Her mother snapped back, instantly regretting her words.

* * *

Silver sat day dreaming on her bed trying to distract herself from her illness. However that was difficult when when your next appointment was in two hours and she was waiting for her best friend to arrive from D.C. to take her there. When she had told Teddy Montgomery she had had cancer he had insisted on coming down to take care of her. Their relationship had been a bit rocky since they had fought over the baby but now they had lost it she was glad she still had her best friend left to support her.

A knock at the door pulled her out of her day dream, she opened it expecting to see Teddy but instead it was Adrianna standing at there.

"Ade what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be house hunting or something?" Silver asked starting to panic, she hadn't been brave enough to tell her friend about the cancer since the night Ivy returned and she wasn't sure she was ready yet.

"I was, but we have already found the perfect house, you are going to love it." Adrianna told her, the excitement clear in her voice, "but we haven't put in an offer yet, Navid had to rush off because of the whole Liam thing so I thought I'd come and see what you were up to today." She said sitting down on Silver's bed.

"Actually Ade, Teddy is going to be here any minute and we were going to-, wait, what Liam thing? Isn't he in Paris by now?" Silver asked confused.

"Oh my gosh you haven't heard," Adrianna said surprised, "Liam has been arrested, they think it was him who planted that bomb at the concert."

"What? No way, that could never have been Liam. All of his friends were in there, Annie was in there," Silver said shaking her head.

"Well I know that, but apparently the police don't."

Silver was about to ask more but Teddy knocking on the door distracted her.

"Hi Sil, sorry I'm so late. How are you holding up? I couldn't believe it when you told me the news, I had to come down here." Teddy was so focused on Silver he barely even registered Adrianna's presence.

"What news?" She asked looking from Teddy to Silver.

"About Liam," Silver blurted out quickly before Teddy could answer. "He came because of the arrest."

"Silver what are you talking about? I only just told you about Liam." She couldn't understand why here friend was hiding something from her, "What's going on?"

* * *

Ivy drove her jeep over to Silver's house, she hadn't seen her friends since the night she had got back. She had been visiting her mother for a few days, but she had arranged to meet Dixon for lunch earlier but he hadn't shown up. Ivy had tried to call him but he wasn't answering his phone. None of her friends were answering their phones. She didn't understand it, they had an amazing night catching up at the Offshore when she had returned but now she was starting to feel like she was no longer a part of their lives.

After finding no one at the Offshore or at Dixon's she had driven over to Silver's, she missed them. She wanted to feel as close to her friends as she had before Mexico. Everything should have been exactly as it was before she had made the biggest mistake of her life, then she could pretend she had never made that mistake.

Ivy reached Silver's and hopped out of her jeep without opening the door, even in the full length skirt she was wearing she did it effortlessly. She walked up to the door and knocked, she waited but no one answered. Feeling feed up she sat down on the step and tried to call Silver but like before it went to voice mail. She needed a distraction, she couldn't allow herself to think about Mexico. She pulled out her phone again and picked a random number from her contacts and called it, It happened to be Naomi's.

"Hi Ivy! How are you? How's Mexico? I feel like we haven't spoken in ages, but I really can't chat for long I need to prepare for my interview." Naomi answered.

"Ade mentioned that, something to do with a prince right? Anyway I've been meaning to tell you I'm not in Mexico any more, I'm back in LA." Ivy replied.

"Really? Ivy that's great I can't wait to see you when I get back from D.C."

"Yeah Ade also said you had gone to Washington with your new boyfriend, When do you get back?" Ivy asked.

"Well i'm not even sure he is my boyfriend anymore," Naomi sighed. "Anyway Ivy I really have to go, but I'm so happy you Diego are back, ciao." she said hanging up.

The mention of Diego caught Ivy of guard, she hurried back to her jeep but she couldn't drive, she just sat there and cried.

"Ivy?" She heard someone ask and she looked round to find Teddy approaching her vehicle. She quickly dried her eyes on her sleeve and turned to face him. "Are you ok? Aren't you supposed to be in Mexico?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in Washing?" Ivy replied.

Teddy laughed, "Yeah I'm here for Silver, she forgot some forms so I'm just collecting them to take down to the hospital." He swore under his breath as he realized he had said too much again.

What's she doing at the hospital? Is she ok?"

Teddy took a deep breath and sighed, "Look I'm only telling you this because you know better than anyone what she is going through. Silver has cancer."

* * *

Naomi hung up on Ivy and turned off her phone, she needed to prepare for her interview and she needed to be there in less than an hour. She had planned all her answers but was impossible to concentrate. All she could think about was the look on Jordan's face when she had said Max's name, and the argument that had followed. She told herself she had only said it out of habit, It meant nothing. Jordan was supposed to collect her from the hotel but they hadn't spoken since he stormed out a few nights ago and she knew he wasn't coming.

Instead of waiting around, hoping he'd turn up she decided to head down early. She opened her door and found Jordan standing on the other side.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," he replied.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked him.

"A while," he admitted.

"I didn't think you'd show."

"Neither did I."

"Jordan I'm so sorry. You have to understand it meant nothing." Naomi apologized hoping that was all he needed to hear. It was. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

When he pulled away he whispered, "I believe you."

The rest of the way to the TV station they chatted as if nothing had ever happened. Naomi finally felt happy again, all the worry she had felt over the last few days was gone, nothing else mattered anymore.

As she waited in her dressing room she still could remember all of the answers she had given but she told herself it didn't matter. She was finally feeling like herself again.

"Naomi Clark you're on in 10 minutes." A short middle aged women informed her, "and Miss Clark we have a man outside claiming to be your husband. Shall I let him in?"

Naomi was shocked, the words would form in her mouth, all she managed was a quick shake of her head. The woman lead her out to the interview room, she was giving her end less instructions but Naomi wasn't listening, she was looking down the corridor at a familiar dark haired man been ushered outside.

* * *

Liam was waiting in a high security room, he didn't know who he was meeting all he had been told was that he had a visitor. He wasn't allowed in the usual visitors room with the other criminals whilst he was still considered a threat. All he could do was wait, he felt bad for hoping it was Annie but he and Dixon had decided it best not to tell her yet.

He was surprised to see Navid enter the room with Dixon. They sat down opposite not sure what to say. "Ooh orange really isn't your colour man!" Navid joked trying to break the silence.

"Hey, I picked this out specially." Liam laughed, he wanted to feel like he was back at the Offshore joking around with his friends.

"Come on guys this is serious," Dixon said. "Liam your in jail, your trial is in two weeks."

"I'm sorry but this whole thing seems like a big joke, I mean who would think Liam is a terrorist?" Navid asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Someone did." Liam said, "Someone told the police I planted the bomb and the CCTV shows me heading back stage to see Ade with a big black bag packed for Australia."

"Surely you explained what you were doing." Navid was surprised that was all it took for them to arrest him.

"They don't want to know, they need someone to take the blame and I'm the perfect guy." Liam explained bitterly.

"C'mon man! They don't have enough evidence." Navid said, "And if you do go down, I here the food here is fantastic."

Liam laughed but the mention of food made Dixon remember his lunch plans with Ivy.

"Damn I forgot I was supposed to meet Ivy today," he told them, "I have to go but Liam I will be back tomorrow I promise." The guard unlocked the door and escorted him out. Once he was outside he called Ivy. "Hi Ivy it's Dixon, look I'm really sorry I missed lunch, I completely forgot. I've just had so much going on-"

"It's ok Dix," She interrupted him, "Teddy told me about Liam."

"Oh I guess news travels fast." He said thinking of Annie, "you haven't spoken to Annie have you?" He wasn't sure he had made the right choice in not telling her but for once he wanted to be the one protecting her for once, not the other way round.

"No but I bet she's freaking out, is she coming home?"

"Annie doesn't know." He said bluntly.

"What? Dixon why haven't you told her?"

"Ivy I have to go." He lied, "but Annie can't find out, ok?"

"Fine I wont tell her." Ivy replied hanging up.

* * *

Silver sat in the hospital waiting for her scan results, she was fed up of all these tests and she was still terrified but having her friends with her made her feel stronger. Teddy had gone to get them a coffee and Adrianna had insisted on helping despite her broken ankle. Silver thought Ade probably wanted to tell Teddy he shouldn't have told Ivy, but in truth Silver was glad that he had, she would never have been able to tell her herself. However she did plan on making Teddy feel a little guilty if just to distract herself. She sighed, she knew nothing could distract her for long.

Ivy took Silver's hand in hers, "Your going to be ok you know."

Silver could tell Ivy really meant what she said. "How can you of all people be so positive about this?"

"Is that why you didn't tell me?" Ivy asked, "because of Raj?"

"Yeah, mostly, and also telling people makes it feel more real." Silver admitted, Ivy nodded understanding.

"But you are glad Teddy told me aren't you?"

"Yes I am, having friends here really has made it a lot easier to cope with." Silver said and Ivy squeezed her hand.

"So you don't think it would be better to tell everyone else? Like at least Annie and Naomi?" Ivy knew she was pushing it but she couldn't help it.

"I'll tell Naomi when she gets back from Washington, I think it will be better face to face."

"And what about Annie?" Ivy pressed, "You can't wait a year to tell her face to face."

"Annie has enough to deal with. She must still be struggling with everything going on with Liam." Silver said.

"Annie doesn't know about Liam. Dixon doesn't want her to find out."

"That's crazy!" Silver exclaimed, "she's bound to find out, it'll be all over the news and she'll kill Dixon when she finds out he kept it from her."

"I know, but what I'm trying to say is you should call her. We shouldn't keep everything from her and you need the support of your friends right now trust me." She said handing Silver her phone.

"What now?" Silver asked feeling pressured and Ivy nodded.

Silver grimaced and dialed her number, it went straight to voice mail but she decided it would be easier this way, " Hi Annie it's Silver, I have something that I need to tell you and it's not good news." She took a deep breath but couldn't continue, she panicked and blurted out "Liam's in jail." Ivy yanked her hand away and mouthed 'what are you doing' but Silver had to continue," They think he planted the bomb at Ade's concert, there's going to be a trial in a few weeks i'll call you when I know more." Silver winced as she hung up, she knew Ivy was going to kill her. But before she got the chance Teddy and Adrianna re-entered with the coffees and the doctor followed them in.

"Sorry we took so long, but I'm definitely getting the hang of these crutches," Adrianna laughed.

"It's ok, maybe next time you'll get them to us before they've gone gone cold," Silver joked but her smile faded as she turned to the doctor.

"Miss Silver I have your scan results, and fortunately the cancer has not yet spread. However we would like to start you on the chemotherapy course we talked about next Wednesday." He said as Ivy took hold of Silver's hand again.

* * *

Annie slammed her bag down on the table as she walked into the kitchen, she had barely spoken to her mother since the airport and she was still fuming over their argument.

"And where have you been?" Debbie demanded, she had been worried ever since Annie had stormed out the house immediately after they had arrived.

"Out." Annie replied rudely.

"Well couldn't you have called? You've been gone hours." Debbie said calmly.

Annie glared at her, but she was struggling to stay angry. "I tried," she admitted throwing her phone down next to her bag, "but my stupid phone died."

"Annie I'm really sorry," Debbie apologized for the millionth time. "I know you can make your own decisions, and I trust you to make your own decisions."

To stop herself for crying Annie rummaged though her bag for her phone charger. "That's not what upset me really," she said quietly struggling to hold back the tears. "I just, I really thought you would be happy for me, I know it sounds stupid but I really wanted you to be happy for me."

"Oh Annie I am happy for you," Debbie said relieved that she seemed to have forgiven her. "I was just surprised, and I wanted to make sure you were happy."

"Thank you," Annie whispered as she plugged in her phone, then she turned to hug Debbie, both of them crying a little.

Neither of them could help laughing at how ridiculous they were being. Annie pulled away first and smiled, she really was happy. Her phone flashed on and she reached to check her messages, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her sweater.

"What's wrong?" Debbie asked as she watched Annie listen to Silver's voice mail.

But Annie couldn't respond, she just stood there, frozen as she felt her whole world come crashing down around her.

* * *

Liam sat in his cell feeling more alone then ever. Navid had stayed as long they would allow but now he wished he'd had longer to see his friends. He hated feeling so helpless, he hated waiting around until they locked him up for good.

He pulled out a photograph from under his pillow, it was the one he had taken from his room the day of the arrest. It was the only thing he had been allowed to keep. As Liam looked at the girl in the photo, he studied every inch of her, he missed Annie so much and he wished she was here to help him through this. But knowing she was happy was the only thing keeping him going, he had talked to Dixon about telling her and they had both agreed it was best she didn't know, she deserved to enjoy Paris. Would she still stand by him if he went to prison he wondered. Of course she would he told himself, they could get through anything together.

"I miss you," he whispered tucking the photo back under his pillow and he lay down to try and get some sleep.

* * *

Navid left the prison an hour after Dixon had rushed off to call Ivy. He had been talking to Dixon's, trying to find out anything that would help Liam's case. He had gotten nowhere, he knew the only way he could help Liam would be to figure out who told the police it was him, if he could convince them the had made a mistake the whole case against Liam would fall apart. He felt so frustrated, the police would never tell him their witness.

"Navid! How are you man?" A mocking voice asked and he turned to face the man he had hoped never to see again.

"Cambell what are you doing here?" Navid asked the tall snide blonde standing in front of him.

"Oh come on man no need to be rude," Cambell laughed. "We were brothers once!"

"Oh my god it was you!" Navid realized, how had he not figured it out before, "You set Liam up."

"Nah I didn't set him up, I just saw an opportunity and I took it." Cambell smiled heading towards the prison.

"They'll figure out that you're lying!" Navid shouted after him, "I'll tell them you're lying!"

"The police won't listen to you." Cambell told him, "not when I tell them you assisted in the bombing."

Navid froze on the spot, he didn't know what to do. Cambell was right, the police would never listen to him. Then he remembered one who might.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

**Authors note: **Sorry it look me so long to update, but school got in the way. I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it's a bit long. I'll try and add the next chapter soon and thank you all the nice reviews, they were great to read. Ooh and thanks to my 8 followers, I promised to put a big Lannie scene in the next one! And I would appreciate any comments. =)


	3. Harsh Truths

**90210: The Final Season**

**Chapter 3: Harsh Truths**

* * *

Naomi Clark sat down in the window seat of the plane, her boyfriend followed her down the isle carrying her ridiculously sized hand luggage. She hated flying on public planes, even if it was first class, but Jordan had insisted. He'd said said some rubbish about wanting a 'normal' life without the benefits he used to get from his mother, Naomi hadn't really been listening. She hadn't mentioned what had happened before her interview and she was starting feel like she dreamt it.

"Naomi what the hell is in here?" Jordan huffed as he tried to lift it her bag into the overhead locker.

"Shoes," she replied as if the answer had been obvious.

"You dedicated a whole bag to shoes?" He laughed, taking the seat next to her.

"Well I couldn't fit them all i so there's a few more pairs in my suitcase," she replied seriously . Ignoring his laughter she plugged in her earphones and turned up the volume on her iPod. She watched the other passengers walk up the isle, then she spotted someone she recognized and so she pulled out her earphones.

"Shane!" She called out, Jordan to look up and see who she was talking to.

"Oh hi, Naomi right?" Shane said as he took the seat next to Jordan.

"Yeah, how are you? What brings you to LA?" She said taking across Jordan who sat there waited to be introduced.

"Actually I'm going to find Teddy, I haven't been able to contact him since he took off last week." Shane explained.

"Teddy's in town?" Naomi asked surprised.

"Yep, he left as soon as Silver told him about her having cancer," he said, Naomi stared blankly at him as she registered his words. "Please tell me that you knew," He said wincing.

"Yeah of course I knew," Naomi lied but then she turned away from him and replaced her earphones. Jordan took this opportunity to introduce himself and strike up a conversation but Naomi blocked them out, all she could think was Silver has cancer, all thoughts of her ex-husband were gone, because Silver has cancer. And she didn't tell her.

* * *

"Ivy! Do you need any help with that?" Dixon Wilson called to his friend as he watched her struggle through the door with the last of her boxes.

"No I got it," She said dropping it on to the bed. "Thanks again for letting me stay here man."

"It's no problem, you can stay as long as you need," He told her. When Ivy mentioned needing somewhere to stay Dixon was the first to offer her a room, she had been unsure about living with an ex at first but Dixon and her were good friends now. Leaving Ivy to unpack Dixon switched on his laptop and set up his DJ equipment and began work on his new track. After a while Ivy wandered back into the living room, she hated being alone for long, it got too hard to keep her mind off what happened in Mexico.

"Hey what are you working on?" She asked Dixon interrupting his train of thought making him forget what he was about to add to his music.

"Look Ivy I really have to get this done, with Michaela gone I'm under a lot of pressure." He said sounding slightly irritated, "This track had to be perfect."

"Ok then," Ivy muttered and decided to distract herself with household tasks instead. After washing the dishes and organizing their fridge she went out to collect the mail. She sieved through it, it was mostly junk and advertisements. As she was about to toss it onto the table she noticed a bill addressed to Dixon marked urgent. "Hey Dix this came in the mail for you." She said holding up the envelope for him to see.

"Thanks Ivy can you just put in the top draw" he replied turning back to his computer screen.

"Yeah sure..." She trailed off as she opened the draw to find a dozen similar envelopes. "Dixon what are all these?"

Dixon pulled off his headphones annoyed, "that's not really any of your business Ivy, I'm just behind on a few bills."

"Are you having money problems because if you are-"

"Ivy butt out," he rudely interrupted, "If we are going to be room mates then I think we're going to have to figure out some boundaries." He said closing his laptop and storming off into his room.

* * *

Navid felt nervous as he stepped into LA police station, this was his chance to help Liam, this could be his only chance. He walked up to the front desk trying to appear confident.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Hi I'm Navid Shirazi, I'm looking for Kat. Kat Jones, she's expecting me, I called yesterday." Navid told her.

"Can you please take a seat." She said gesturing to the chairs in the corner of the room. He sat down and waited, what if she didn't want to help him? Navid didn't have a plan, he just knew that he needed her help, he couldn't take Campbell down on his own and Kat was the only person her could think of to help.

"Navid!" Kat called when she finally entered the room, he got up and walked over to her, "We can talk privately in here." She said heading into another room.

"Thank you so much for seeing me, I feel like I already owe you for helping be with my uncle before. But I really need you're help." Navid said as soon as the door was closed behind them.

"Navid I don't have much time, just tell me what's going on," Kat said concerned, she had always had a soft spot for Navid. He began filling her on the events of the past few weeks, he told her everything that had happened between him and Campbell, and then all about the bombing at the concert.

"And are you sure that you're friend didn't plant that bomb?" She asked when he was done.

"I have never been more sure of anything," he said.

She was quiet for a moment considering everything he had said, "Look Navid I want to help you and you're friend, I really do, but it sounds like Campbell has covered himself pretty well. He hasn't technically lied to the police, he has just manipulated the facts so that Liam took the fall." She explained, "Unless we find the real person who planted that bomb, or Campbell slips up then there is nothing I can do."

"Campbell planted the bomb. I know he did it," Navid was getting desperate and his hope of help was fading fast.

"Navid I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."

* * *

Teddy Montgomery escorted his best friend Erin Silver into the hospital for her first chemotherapy session. He could tell how nervous she was, Silver had barely spoken since he had picked her up earlier. He took her hand and gave her a small smile but she didn't return it.

"Teddy don't. You can't just hold my hand and make everything ok. It's not ok. I'm not ok." She snapped at him fighting back her tears, but she didn't pull her hand away.

"Silver I know this is hard for you, but you have to stay strong. You are going to get through this." He said trying to calm her down.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry I'm just so, I don't know, scared."

"I know, but I also know that you're brave enough to face this." He said reassuringly as he hugged her, "I'll be waiting right here for you."

"Thanks Teddy," she said as she walked into the hospital room alone.

Two hours later Teddy was finally allowed into her room to collect her. "Hi Sil, how are you feeling?" He asked as he entered.

"I'm ok," she smiled, her first session had left her feeling a little more positive. "I'm just a bit tired."

"The doctor said that said you'd feel exhausted, we'd better get you home." Teddy told her, but she stopped listening when a tall good-looking man opened the door.

"Sorry," he said. "I was told to go straight in, I presumed you'd be done by now." He said looking directly at her like he hadn't even noticed Teddy, It made her feel self conscious.

"That's alright, we were on our way out," She told him picking up her bag.

"You must be the new cancer patient," he said and Silver gave him a confused look, she didn't know how he could tell. "Once you're a year through your chemo you kinda get to know everyone here," he explained. "I'm Josh by the way."

"Silver," Silver said as she felt her stomach do a little back flip.

* * *

Adrianna rummaged through piles of paper on the kitchen table, some was Naomi's for her business but the majority was related to Liam's court case left there by Navid, she knew he had put it here somewhere. Frustrated she opened up the box of cupcakes on the side and helped herself to one, she was looking for the house leaflet. Navid and her had planned to book a second viewing and make an offer then but he had been so busy with Liam and her with Silver they decided she should just call today before they left it too late.

"Yes!" She exclaimed as she saw the leaflet poking out from underneath one of Naomi's folders. She put down her cupcake and dialed the number on the front.

"Hello this is Beverly hills estate agents, how can I help you?" A woman answered the phone.

"Hi this is Adrianna Tate-Duncan, my boyfriend and I viewed one of your houses recently and we'd like to make an offer." She said excitedly.

"And what was the address of this house Miss Tate-Duncan?"

"51 Chevin Avenue, Beverly Hills," She said, even the address sounded perfect.

"I'm sorry Miss but that property is no longer on the market." It took Adrianna a while to register what she was saying, she hadn't seen that coming.

"What, no! How can it be off the market? We only went to see it less then a week ago."

"I'm sorry Miss but the seller accepted an offer yesterday." Adrianna didn't know what to say so she just hung up, she didn't want to hear anymore anyway. She just sat there shocked and trying not to cry, she didn't even notice Ivy walk into the house.

"Hey Ade," Ivy said before noticing the expression on her face, "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Adrianna snapped.

Ivy backed off feeling the same sense of rejection she she had felt from Dixon this morning, "Sorry, Ade what's wrong?"

Adrianna knew she shouldn't take it out on Ivy but she couldn't help herself, "It's nothing to do with you, I just need to talk to Navid." She hurried out the room to find him feeling guilty for treating her friend like that.

Ivy was left alone again, she felt like it was her fault, that she had done something and now no one wanted anything to do with her. She noticed the box of cupcakes on the side, there was about a dozen left. Feeling the need of comfort food she reached for one, but once she started she couldn't stop until the box was empty. When she finished the last one she realized what she had just done and made herself sick.

* * *

Liam was escorted by a prison guard to the visitors room, they still kept him isolated in his own private room, he guessed it would stay that way until the trial. But he didn't mind, it meant didn't have to talk to his friend through a glass screen, just across a table. He was expecting to see Navid and Dixon as they visited him daily with updates of what was going on in everyone else's life. He felt guilty for missing so much, he had only seen Ivy once since she got back and he hadn't seen Silver since he heard about her cancer. However he mostly felt guilty over Annie, he missed her so much and he hated lying to the woman he loved but he couldn't let her find out the truth. He hated Campbell for causing this situation but he hated him more for keeping him from Annie.

Teddy and Dixon were already in the waiting in the room when he arrived, "Where's Navid?" He asked, he was worried his friends would slowly stop coming to see him.

"I don't know man," Dixon told him sounding tired. "I guess he couldn't make it, I'm sure he'll come by tomorrow."

"How's Silver doing?" He asked Teddy, he wished he were able to support his friend.

"She's doing ok, It was her first chemo session today but I think she is coping."

"Do you think she'll be up for visitors? I was going to pop in after this." Dixon said, he was finding it difficult to be there for both his friends and work on his career, but he intended to try his best.

"I think she'd love to see you, I can tell she is really missing having Naomi and Annie around at the moment." Teddy reassured him.

"Have you heard from Annie?" Liam finally asked the question he had been dying to ask since he had walked in the room.

"No sorry dude, I haven't been able to get hold of her for the nearly a week now. I bet she's just enjoying Paris." Dixon explained. They spent the rest of their visit discussing the Campbell situation but Liam hardly paid any attention. He was worried about Annie, why hadn't she called Dixon? Why hadn't she tried to contact him? Surely she was wondering why he hadn't called? what if she knew and didn't want anything to do with him anymore? A thousand questions were running through his head.

* * *

"Home at last," Naomi muttered to herself as she and Jordan finally reached her mansion. "Ade!" She called out but no one replied.

"Looks like we have the house to ourselves," Jordan said pulling her towards him and she smiled as he kissed her.

"Later," Naomi told him, she still couldn't stop thinking about Silver. "First I need a drink." Jordan went into the kitchen to get wine and some glasses so Naomi slipped into the other room to call her friend, however she hadn't even dialed the number when someone knocked on the door. She sighed and went to open it, but when she found her ex husband right in front of her she nearly closed it again.

"Hi Naomi, can we talk?" Max asked her.

"Max what are you doing here?" She didn't need him messing with her head any more and she certainly didn't want Jordan to find him here.

"Naomi which would you prefer, the-" Jordan came round the corner with two bottles of wine in his hands, he stopped when he saw Max. "Who's he?" He asked Naomi already knowing the the answer.

"Hi I'm Max." Max told him holding out his hand. Jordan didn't take it.

"What's your ex husband doing here Naomi?"

"Jordan I don't know I swear, I didn't know he was coming-" Naomi tried to explain but Jordan cut her off.

"I can't do this anymore Naomi. I can't play second best to your ex husband," He tried to stay calm but she could see the anger in his eyes as he passed her the wine bottles and headed past Max and out the door.

"Jordan wait," Naomi pleaded as she followed him, "Jordan please don't go."

"I'm sorry Naomi but we're over." He almost shouted as he got into his car and slammed the door. Naomi stood there in shock as she watched him drive away.

"Naomi I'm sorry but I came because I needed to tell you something," Max broke the silence and took a deep breath. "Naomi I still love you. I've missed you, and I want you back."_  
_

He waited for what felt like an eternity then she finally whispered, "I think you should leave." Then she turned and walked back into the house as tears streamed down her face.

* * *

Kat crossed the road towards the offshore where Navid was still living, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him and what he had told her that morning. She knocked on his door and waited. Navid was surprised to see Kat, he had presumed it would be Adrianna.

"Hi Kat what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm in. I want to help you and your friend." She told him firmly.

Navid was taken aback, "Are you sure?" She laughed and nodded, "thank you, thank you!" He exclaimed hugging her enthusiastically.

"Alright calm down, I'm still not sure how we are going to do this. But I thought we could start by trying to get Campbell to admit to setting up Liam on tape. We also need to get evidence of each personal issues that Campbell and Liam have ever had to show he is as an unreliable witness."

Navid couldn't wait to get started, he desperately wanted to take Campbell down. However he knew he had to stay focused, "There's no way Campbell will admit to the bombing."

"It will be hard, but I will take him in for questioning to see if I can get him to slip up. You start by getting anyone who witnessed previous arguments between Liam and Campbell to make a statement." Kat left once they both knew exactly what the plan was. As she walked to her car she saw Adrianna let herself into Navid's room and felt a pang of jealousy.

"Navid!" Adrianna called out as she entered his room. He turned around and smiled but before he could say anything she burst into tears, "we didn't get the house."

Disappointment consumed him but he tried to stay strong as he hugged his girlfriend, "We'll find another house, I better one. I promise."

"It was perfect," she sobbed. "How could they sell to someone else?"

"It's not worth getting upset over." He said wiping away her tears.

"I know," she sniffed, "I'm being stupid, and I completely took it out on Ivy. We'll find a better house."

* * *

Dixon was outside Silver's when his phone rang. It was the bank.

"Hello?" Dixon answered wondering why they were calling so late.

"Hi this is Mark Johnson. Dixon Wilson your record label owes us thousands of dollars-"

"I know, but look man I'm working on something really good. Just give me one more month, please I'm begging you." He interrupted.

"I'm sorry Mr Wilson but I can't do that, I'm afraid you no longer own a record label-" Dixon hung up not wanting to hear anymore. He threw his phone at the wall smashing the screen, he swore under his breath before composing himself and going in to see Silver.

"So how was your first session?" Dixon asked Silver when they were both sat on her bed together.

"Alright," She said thinking of Josh. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"That's good. I'm sure it will get easier." He wasn't really sure how to talk to her, he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"I don't think any amount of chemo sessions will make having cancer at 20 easier." She said starting to feel depressed again. Dixon took her hand and moved closer to her. "It's not fair," she whispered and he put his arms around her. He needed her as much as she needed him right now. They stayed there for a moment before she turned her head and found herself looking into his soft brown eyes. He couldn't stop himself, he kissed her. She knew she shouldn't be doing it but she couldn't control herself, she pulled off his jumper and kissed him harder.

* * *

Liam was woken up early in the morning by his cell guard, "You have a visitor."

"Is it even visiting hours?" He moaned rubbing his eyes and climbing out of bed.

"No." The officer replied, he was clearly not happy about this either.

Liam had no idea who his mystery visitor was, but he was curious to see who they had let into the prison outside of visiting hours. When he walked into his usual room he froze, unable to take his eyes off the who girl sat across from him.

"Hi Liam," Annie said, her voice cracking. He could see dark circles under her eyes but somehow she still managed to look beautiful. He took in every inch of her. Her dark brown curls framed her face and the over sized knitted jumper she wore made her petite frame look even smaller. He felt an urge to go to her but he remained rooted on the spot.

"Who told you?" He asked as his eyes welled up.

"Does it matter?" She said unable to contain her own tears, "why didn't _you _tell me."

"I'm so sorry Annie," He said taking a seat. "I didn't want to ruin your book tour but I really did want to tell you. I've missed you so much. I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered, she had never seen Liam cry before and it hurt her to see him like this.

Liam desperately wanted to comfort her, it was killing him to have her so close but not be able to hold her. "How did you get in this early?" He asked fighting the urge to reach over and take her hand.

"I can be very persuasive," She smiled slightly remembering the fuss she had made.

He couldn't help but laugh a little, he knew how strong minded she could be when she wanted something. "You know I was going to surprise you in Paris," he told her as more tears rolled down his face. "I was packing my bag when they arrested me."

"I should have asked you to come with me." Annie cryed harder, "I took this with me though." She pulled out a photograph from her pocket and placed it on the table, "I've kept it with me ever since we said goodbye on that runway."

Liam smiled as he found himself looking at the same photo that had kept him going these past few weeks.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Authors note: **Hope you liked this chapter, I made it a bit shorter because I thought my last one was way too long! And after I posted chapter 2 I found loads of mistakes (like writing Washington and washing) so I'm really sorry about that, but I've proof read this one like 3 times so hopefully there are less mistakes! I love reading any comments you have so please leave a review! And I really hope you enjoy my story and I'll try not to take too long updating it. =)


	4. Catch me if you Campbell

**90210: The Final Season**

**Chapter 4: Catch Me If You Campbell**

* * *

"Come on man, all I'm asking you to do is tell the police about what happened between Liam and Campbell," Navid begged a member of Cronos who he had thought he could persuade to do the right thing.

"I'm sorry Navid, I can't help you. If Campbell found out," He shook his head and sighed, "Look, for all I know it was Liam who bombed that concert."

"He didn't do it!" Navid shouted after him as he walked away. It was hopeless, finding people who witnessed Liam and Campbell's disagreements was supposed to be the easy part, yet no one was willing to come forward. Only Cronos members knew the true story and they were all either loyal to Campbell or scared of him.

"I still can't get hold of Sydney," Dixon told him putting his phone back into his pocket. "Did Liam give you the right number?"

"I don't know," Navid said sounding defeated. "Even if we did get hold of her would she even want to help her ex boyfriend who dumped her for his ex girl friend?"

Dixon laughed, "Yeah, it would have been helpful if someone else had seen that argument at Annie's secret book party."

"Your telling me! I can't believe Campbell might actually get away with this." Navid said exhaling loudly, "But hey how is Annie? Forgiven you yet?"

"No, she doesn't understand that I just wanted to protect her. I mean it's always Annie doing something for me but this time I wanted to be the one doing something for her. And now she won't even talk to me." Dixon replied, he was worried Annie wasn't ever going to forgive him, "I can't believe Silver just told her like that."

"Hey don't be too hard on Silver. She's going through a lot." Navid tried to defend his friend but he Dixon wouldn't listen so instead he tried to lighten the mood. "I can't believe you thought you could keep it a secret!"

"Whatever man," Dixon laughed pushing Navid a little as he did so.

* * *

"So have you spoken to Jordan since the other night?" Ivy asked as she helped herself to a cup of tea in Naomi's kitchen.

"No." Naomi sighed, "To be honest I don't even feel that sad. I mean I was at first but I guess it hadn't been the same since we had this big fight in Washington. It's really over between us. "

"And what about Max? Is that over?"

Naomi pulled a face, "I'm seeing him tonight," she admitted.

"Really!" Ivy exclaimed but Naomi interrupted before she could continue.

"Ivy don't! We aren't getting back together, we're just going to talk about everything that has happened." she paused, "he really hurt me this time, I don't know if I would allow myself to go back there again."

"Go back where?" Teddy asked as he walked into her kitchen.

"To her ex husband." Ivy said whilst looking at Naomi.

Teddy raised his eyebrows "Ahh, am I interrupting a girly chat?"

Ivy laughed and Naomi took the opportunity to change the subject, " So did you find Shane?"

"Not exactly," Teddy sighed, "We talked on the phone and I said I wanted to say a bit longer, for Silver. So he flew back to LA." Both girls looked at him sympathetically, they knew that would not have been an easy conversation. "Anyway, as I'm staying for a bit, do you fancy going surfing tomorrow Ivy?"

"I think I'm busy," Ivy muttered, the mention of surfing made her think of everything she had given up to go to Mexico and she felt a little light headed. She quickly made an excuse and rushed down the hall to the nearest bathroom where she forced herself to throw up the lunch she had just eaten.

Naomi didn't even notice her strange behavior, she was too concerned about seeing Max. However Teddy knew something was wrong, and as he watched her leave he swore to find out what.

* * *

Annie waited impatiently in the usual prison room, she had visited Liam everyday since she had gotten back a week ago, but she still missed him. She hated seeing him in those orange clothes and she hated having to leave him here everyday. All she wanted was for him to hold her and tell her everything would be fine, Liam going to jail was not an option in her mind.

Liam spent everyday waiting for Annie to come and see him, and after she left he would think of nothing else until she came the next day. When he entered the room he smiled at her, going to prison for good wasn't an option, he couldn't leave her. What if she decided not to wait for him and found someone else? No, that wasn't an option.

They talked for ages, Liam was sure it was well over the allowed time but his officer stayed quiet. Maybe he was starting to like him, maybe he even believed his innocence. Liam didn't care either way, he was just glad he had longer with his girlfriend. He studied his fiancé, she had her hair tied back in a messy ponytail, she rarely wore it that way but Liam thought it suited her. He was surprised at how strong she had been this past week. He watched her facial expressions as she talked, she was so beautiful, he swore right then that he would never let her go.

"Miss Wilson, visiting sessions are over for now." The second officer in the room eventually spoke up.

"Ok," she nodded at him before turning back to Liam, "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

Liam smiled, she said that every time she left, and he needed to hear it, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered and then turned away as tears escaped her eyes. Annie forced herself not to look back as she left the room, he couldn't see her cry again, she needed to stay strong for them both.

As she got to the car park her phone went off, the caller hung up as soon as she answered. Annie felt sick, this had been happening all week. It was probably just a joke, or a faulty phone she tried to convince herself. Yet in the back of her mind she couldn't help but worry, what if it was Patrick? She knew Liam thought that Campbell had set him up but what if it wasn't? What if it was Patrick trying to get revenge again? She tried to force those thoughts out of her head, because if she was right then this whole thing, was her fault.

* * *

Kat bit her nail nervously, she didn't know why she felt so nervous, she had done a thousand interviews before. As Campbell entered the room he flashed her a cocky grin and she took and instant dislike to him. He walked with such confidence that it irritated her, but as much as she hated to admit that he was rather good looking. Kat hated the way he looked at her before he sat down, she couldn't tell if he was sizing her up or checking her out. She hoped it wasn't the latter.

"As I told you before, we were in Cronos together, he had been acting weird all week, when that bomb went off at the concert, I pieced it all together. I had seen him sneak backstage with a big black bag, but at the time I thought nothing of it." Campbell told her coolly after she had quizzed him, all of her questions were leading nowhere, she knew she wasn't going to crack him.

"What do you mean acting strange?" Kat tried.

"C'mon! We've already been through this," Campbell complained then he leaned back and smiled. "Besides, we both know it's not Court your concerned about."

His comment surprised her but she did her best not to show it, "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I do my homework. I know it's Shirazi your helping, he's been quizzing the Cronos members all week. I also know that you've helped him out before, and I know that you wouldn't do that for someone who was just a friend."

"I don't see why Mr Shirazi is relevant here." Kat tried to sound bored and unfazed, "Unless you know something I don't."

Campbell laughed, "Actually I do. You see it was Shirazi who brought the bag to Liam that night, the bag with the bomb in. So unless you want me to add that to my statement you are now helping to prove Court guilty."

"And how exactly do you expect me to prove a completely innocent man guilty?"

"Be creative."

* * *

"So how have you been?" Adrianna asked Silver as they drove to the hospital.

"I'm fine," Silver replied. "I wish everyone would stop asking me that like I'm about to drop dead in front of them."

"I was only trying help," Adrianna hated how she always seemed to say the wrong thing around her friend recently.

"I know I'm sorry Ade," Silver apologised and leaned back into her seat. "It's just everything is kind of getting to me at the moment. Having cancer at twenty is bad enough and now Dixon is avoiding me..." She trailed off. "Everything is just such a mess."

"Silver pull over," Adrianna said quietly and Silver did as she was told as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Don't cry Sil, Dixon will come round. He has no right to be mad at you, Annie would have found out eventually."

"Wait, Ade what are you talking about?" Silver asked confused.

"About you telling Annie that Liam was in prison, is that not what you're upset about?"

"No, how do you even know about that?" She asked but didn't give Adrianna time to reply, "Ade I did something really stupid and I wanted to talk to Dixon about it before I told you but I can't keep it from you anymore. Dixon and I hooked up." She winced preparing herself for her friend's reaction.

Adrianna was shocked, Dixon was her ex boyfriend, but then again he was also Silver's. "Do you have feelings for him?" Was all she could think to say.

"I don't know." Silver answered honestly. "But your not mad?"

"No I'm not mad. I think we have very similar taste in men, but I'm not mad." Adrianna reassured her.

Silver was relieved, she really needed her best friend at the moment. "It happened the night of my first chemo session, I was feeling vulnerable and he was there, it just sort of happened. We haven't spoken since, he's not returning any of my calls."

"He's probably just trying to figure out how he feels," Adrianna said. "Maybe you should too."

* * *

Max was already waiting when Naomi arrived at the restaurant, he smiled when he say her. God she loved that smile.

"Hi, How are you?" He asked politely, she could tell that he felt just as nervous as she did.

"Starving!" She replied trying to smooth over any awkwardness. It worked, Max laughed and opened the door for her. They were in one of his favourite restaurants, they had often come here together when they were a couple.

"So, have you thought about what I said?" Max said once they were seated.

"Yes." Naomi paused, but she had to ask, "Did you mean everything you said?"

"Every word. Naomi I love you, I thought a clean break would allow me to get over you, but it didn't. I could never get over you. Please Naomi, I want you back." He pleaded.

"Max we were married. I know the divorce wasn't all your fault but you are the one who gave up. We were married, I was your wife! How could you? How could you just abandon me like that?" They hadn't even ordered and she was already getting upset, how did he still have this power over her?

"Naomi I'm sorry. I didn't mean to abandon you but-"

"You really hurt me Max." Naomi didn't want to hear his excuses, "I can't go back there, back to you if it is just going to happen again."

"I swear I never meant to hurt you, but neither of us were ready to be married." Max had no intention of giving up now, he would stay here all night if that's how long it took to convince her. "Lets do it properly this time, lets start again, do it right." Naomi remained silent for a while, part of her wanted run but the other part wouldn't let her. "What are you thinking?" He asked unable to take her silence any longer.

"I don't know." She replied, "I do know that I'm scared, I'm scared of getting hurt again." She paused, "but I also know that if I say no, I will regret it for the rest of my life."

Relief washed of him, "So is that a yes?"

Naomi nodded and smiled and he got up to kiss her, "Just remember I have a brother now and he will kick your ass if this messes up again."

"I love you," He whispered and kissed her. Naomi felt like she was floating, this was where she was supposed to be.

* * *

Ivy stood on the edge of the rocks watching the waves crash onto the beach, it was strangely therapeutic.

"Are you coming in or what?" Teddy asked sneaking up behind her.

She jumped and turned to glare at him, he was holding two surf boards in his arms, "I told you I didn't feel like surfing today."

"No you told me you were busy." He corrected her and she turned away looking back out to sea, "so either you're coming surfing with me or you're going to tell me why you lied."

She stayed silent for a while then turned back to face him, "I lied because left surfing behind, I gave it up to go to Mexico. I could have gone on surf tour but I didn't, I followed Diego to Mexico and it was a huge mistake."

Teddy was relieved to have got her talking but he didn't understand, "so why should that stop you surfing now?"

"Because it's too late, I was good enough to go professional and I gave that up. Now every time I surf I'll be reminded of what I lost." She tried to explain.

"It's not too late Ivy! You are an amazing surfer, there are surf tours all the time. Your just a little out of practise, but one year really isn't that long, and it's not like you can just forget how to surf." Teddy could tell this wasn't just about the surfing, "I don't know what happened between you Diego but don't let him ruin your dream, not again."

Ivy sighed, "I don't have my wetsuit." She said but the excuse was only half hearted.

"That's fine, I brought a spare." Teddy said pulling one out of his ruck sack and giving her a smug smile.

Ivy loved the feel of the sand on her toes as she walked towards the ocean, she had forgotten how good it felt. As the waves lapped against her feet she smiled and broke into a run forgetting about everything else. She caught her first wave and felt the wind whip across her face, the board felt smooth beneath her as she glided effortlessly across the water. It felt natural. This was where she belonged.

* * *

After the hospital Silver dropped Adrianna off and then drove straight over to Dixon's, Ade had offered to go in with her but Silver knew she had to do this alone. She felt exhausted from her session but she couldn't put this off any longer, she knocked.

Dixon was surprised to see her but he quickly recovered, "What do you want Silver?"

"We need to talk about what happened the other night." She said confused by this rude manner.

"There's nothing to talk about." He tried to close the door but she stopped it and slipped inside.

"Yes there is, Dixon we slept together. Don't you think we should talk about that?" She begged, unsure what to make of his behaviour.

"No. That was a mistake. What I think we should talk about is why you told Annie about Liam being in jail and turned my sister against me?" He found himself getting angry, he couldn't understand why she had done it.

Silver was shocked, "Dixon I didn't turn Annie against you, I didn't even mean to tell her. I swear I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Well whether or not you meant for it to happen Annie won't even talk to me. She can hardly even look at me, and it's all your fault." He hated her, how could have ever slept with someone who had only been pretending to be his friend?

"Annie will forgive you, as soon as Liam is out she'll be so happy she won't even remember to be mad at you." Silver did her best to calm him down, this was not how she had imagined their conversation going.

"And what if Liam doesn't get out huh? She'll never forgive me. How could you do this to me Silver?"

"Hey this isn't all my fault." Silver couldn't help raising her voice a little, "You were the one that lied to her, Annie is mad because you lied. Not because I told the truth."

"If it wasn't for you she would even know that I lied!" He shouted.

"If it wasn't for me Annie wouldn't know that her fiancé was in prison!" Silver snapped back, he wasn't being fair.

Dixon glared at her for a while, deep down he knew she was right but he wasn't ready to admit it, "I want you out of my house."

Tears formed in her eyes but she wouldn't let him see her cry, so she stormed out slamming the door behind her. Dixon sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands, how had he managed to lose both his sister and now his best friend in the last week?

* * *

Kat sat in her office, the interview yesterday had left her rattled, she didn't know what the right thing to do was. She should never have got involved, she wanted to help Liam, she believed he was innocent. But she could never let Navid get hurt. She had know idea how to protect him but she had made her choice.

Adrianna waited outside the police station, she was meeting Navid before they went into update Kat. She shivered, it was cold for LA, she wished he would hurry up. She wrapped her cardigan tighter around her and checked her phone. She had a missed call from Navid and a text that read _stuck in traffic start without me xx. _She didn't need telling twice. She headed into the station and went to the front desk, "Hi I'm here to see Kat."

"Go straight through," The receptionist smiled, she had gotten used to Adrianna and Navid coming in this past week. Adrianna walked into the next room, it was busier than usual but she still spotted Kat in the corner talking to an officer Adrianna recognised. She had her back to her and Adrianna was about to say something when she overheard part of their conversation.

"Sir I know the matter is being investigated but I feel like you're over looking something." Kat, who had completely forgotten about their meeting, told the officer in charge of Liam's case. "You said that Liam Court had no motive to plant the bomb, but he has been suffering from post traumatic stress."

"Miss Jones, what does that have to do with the bombing?" The officer replied sounding bored.

"Think about it, his friends said he was acting strange all week, what if he was having another episode?" She continued

"Kat that hardly proves his guilt."

"I know but he was kidnapped by a fan, a concert probably wasn't the best place for him to be, who knows what was going through his head." She heard a gasp and turned to see Adrianna watching her, within ear shot. She looked back the officer who was looking very impressed and when she turned around again Adrianna was already heading out the door.

Ade left as quickly as quickly as she could, she couldn't believe what she had heard. Kat shouted her name but she didn't want to hear her excuses so she just kept going.

* * *

Annie groaned as Naomi dragged her into yet another shop, she had agreed to come shopping to take her mind of things but it wasn't working.

"Come on Naomi lets go, we have enough stuff," She complained as she followed her friend carrying about a dozen bags.

"But this dress is perfect for you!" Naomi grinned holding up a long, black dress with a dropped waistline.

Annie had to admit that the dress was gorgeous, but she really wasn't in the mood for shopping anymore. "I don't have anywhere to wear that," she said pulling a face.

"How about your engagement party?" Naomi said handing her the dress, she wasn't ready to go home yet, truth be told she needed a distraction herself. "Now go try it on."

Reluctantly Annie did as she was told, "You know you can't throw an engagement party for me and Liam without Liam." She called from the changing room to Naomi who was sat outside it, "and I am not having it in a jail."

"Oh dear god no. We'll have it next week, after Liam's trial," she explained, planning a party was exactly what she needed right now, then she wouldn't have to face up to this mornings discovery.

Annie came out the changing room, she looked stunning, "Ok I love this! But I can't be thinking about an engagement party whilst my fiancé is in prison, what if they don't let him go?" She took a deep breath to stop herself getting upset, "Besides Dixon and I aren't taking, and Silver has cancer. I really don't feel like celebrating."

Naomi sighed, "Annie the truth is I want this party so bad so that I have something to concentrate on this week. I need a distraction."

"A distraction from what?" Annie asked sitting down next to her, "Wouldn't you rather concentrate on your new/old boyfriend?" She giggled.

"He's actually part of the reason I need a distracting." Naomi admitted.

"Why?" Annie asked, she had thought her friend was happy to be back with her ex.

Naomi decided to just come out with it, she needed someone to talk to and who better then her best friend and sort of sister, "Annie I think I might be pregnant."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Authors Note: **Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter but I've been away on a school trip and I'm actually going away again with the fam soon so please hold on for the next chapter, I'll post it as soon as I can. Also I know that most of my scenes so far have only involved a few characters at a time but I do plan on bringing them all together. Anyways please leave a review I could use a bit of feedback and I love reading them. Hope your enjoying my story and thank you all for bothering to read it!


End file.
